vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Captain (Spore)
Summary The captain is a pilot of a spaceship and has the ability to beam down to planets if a mission cannot be handled by a spaceship. They have a variety of futuristic technology at their disposal that can help them make allies or to defend themselves. Due to the variable nature of the game, this profile covers all of their weapons and abilities, including those from the Creature Stage. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 6-A Name: Captain, named whatever the player wishes Origin: Spore Gender: Presumably genderless Age: Varies Classification: Alien, space captain Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, incredible jumping ability, increased further with the Jump Jet, Flight via wings or Hover Pack, can use Sneak to hide from enemies, Poison Manipulation via Spit and Toxic Crystals, Energy Manipulation, Energy Projection via Plasma Pulser, can fire missiles via Missile Flinger, Electricity Manipulation via Lightning Striker, Summoning through Swarm Magnet, Ice Manipulation via Icy Band, Mind Control via Hypnomelder, Regeneration (Low) via Super Invigorator, Statistics Amplification with Sprint Pack, Invisibility via Stealth Helmet, Forcefield Creation via Power Shield. Attack Potency: At least Continent level (Can kill Space Stage Epic Creatures) Speed: Superhuman, likely higher (Can tag Epic Creatures) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Continent Class Durability: At least Continent level (Can survive strikes from Epic Creatures and other captains), higher with various Zealot armor pieces Stamina: High, can travel long distances without fatigue, higher with the Mega Stam-Magnifier Range: Extended melee with various weapons, likely hundreds of meters with Plasma Pulser and Missile Flinger due to being futuristic weapons Standard Equipment: Various captain weaponry, spaceship Intelligence: High, effectively manages an entire galactic empire by organizing colony construction, terraforming, improving ecosystems, waging war, creating allies, and more, and is incredibly skilled in ways of combat. Weaknesses: Many of their abilities require energy that regenerates slowly, and the Power Shield can completely deplete it after one or two hits. Although Shaman weapons not adhere to this weakness, they are generally weaker than warrior weaponry. Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-| Creature= *'Bite:' The captain rapidly bites the enemy. *'Strike:' The captain slashes its enemies with claws, hooks, or other natural weaponry, allowing it to deal high damage to its target and to those surrounding them. *'Charge:' The captain charges at their target, stunning them on contact. Ranged abilities, such as Spit, will cause the creature to end the charge become stunned itself. The creature must be at a distance to begin the charge. *'Spit:' The captain launches multiple orbs of poison at the enemy, dealing small damage but also dealing damage over time. *'Sprint:' The creature gains a burst of speed. *'Sneak:' The creature hides from its enemies, allowing it to deal increased damage if it uses either Bite or Strike if it isn't discovered before closing the distance. |-| Warrior= *'Energy Knuckles:' A pair of gauntlets with bladed claws protruding out of them, which deal damage in an area in front of the captain but at an energy cost. *'Plasma Pulser:' A quickly recharging energy gun that launches large balls of energy at an energy cost. *'Lightning Striker:' A powerful melee blade that deals high damage and stuns the enemy with electricity at a high energy cost. *'Missile Flinger:' A rocket launcher that does large damage in an area around where the missile hit at a high energy cost. |-| Shaman= *'Toxic Crystal:' A purple blade that deals moderate damage and poisons enemies they hit at no energy cost. *'Swarm Magnet:' A gauntlet that allows the captain to summon a swarm of insects to harass an enemy, dealing low damage over time and usually causing them to panic wildly. *'Icy Band:' A band that allows the captain to freeze their enemy solid, leaving them incapable of defending themselves for a time. *'Hypnomelder:' A headband that allows the captain to temporarily control an enemy's mind, causing them to aid the captain over a long duration. |-| Scientist= *'Power Generator:' An energy pack that increases the rate the captain recharges his energy reserves. *'Power Battery:' A battery that increases the amount of energy the captain can store in his energy reserves. |-| Ecologist= *'Super Invigorator:' Allows the captain to regenerate their wounds at an increased rate. *'Mega Stam-Pack:' Increases the captain's health. Outside of game mechanics, its name implies that it increases the wielder's stamina. |-| Trader= *'Sprint Pack:' Much like the creature ability Sprint, the sprint pack grants the captain a burst of speed when activated, though it has an energy cost. *'Glider Pack:' Allows the captain to hover, and can be activated in bursts in order to allow for flight at the cost of energy. *'Stealth Helmet:' Allows the captain to go invisible at the cost of energy. *'Jump Jet:' A jetpack that allows the captain to jump incredibly high, sending them into the air for as long as they have energy to spend on it. |-| Zealot= *'Protecto-Shell:' Absorbs a fourth of the damage that the captain is hit with. *'Danger Reducer:' Creates a forcefield around the captain that reduces incoming damage by half at a high energy cost. *'Power Shield:' Nullifies almost all damage taken at an incredibly high energy cost, though this cost is slightly reduced when paired with the Danger Reducer. *'Regen Deflector:' Reduces damage taken by a minor amount, but recharges the captain's energy when struck, increasing as he runs lower on energy. Key: Captain Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Spore Category:Aliens Category:Flight Users Category:Poison Users Category:Energy Users Category:Energy Weapon Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Summoners Category:Ice Users Category:Mind Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Portal Users Category:Genderless Characters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 6